Connector terminals are generally manufactured by high speed pressing using a progressive mold.
In such a progressive mold, the connector terminals or other press-formed products are manufactured, for example, via a punching step of subjecting a long stripped metallic sheet material to punching processing inside the mold while intermittently feeding the sheet material in one direction, to punch out a predetermined shape profile, followed by steps of subjecting the punched material to imposition processing and bending processing as required.